The present disclosure generally relates to remotely providing fonts for an electronic document, and more particularly, to dynamically providing fonts for an electronic document, such as fonts in a webpage, and achieving effects of encryption and copy protection for the webpage content.
In order to accurately display characters in an electronic document (such as a webpage), the user terminal typically has suitable font files. For example, if the electronic document has Asian characters and the user terminal only has Latin font files, the Asian characters may not be accurately displayed. To solve the above issue, for instance, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) level 2 specification has provided a scheme of remotely downloading required font files when loading webpages, and webpage characters may thereby be accurately displayed according to the design by the webpage designer, even if the user terminal originally does not have suitable font files.